


please don’t go

by bluedevil18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, my heart still hurts y’all, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedevil18/pseuds/bluedevil18
Summary: It had been five years since their defeat from Thanos. Five years since Peter clung to him desperately, voice breaking as he pleaded to stay. He didn’t want to go. Five years since he fell apart in his arms, faded away to nothing but dust. Five years since he felt his heart shatter in his chest, arc reactor be damned.





	please don’t go

Pepper knew. Of course she did. She could see it in his eyes, the way they dulled when he saw the picture. The neatly tucked away photo in its nice gold frame. Hell, even Morgan knew something was wrong. He knew Peter could never replace his sweet little girl. But in the same manner, Morgan Stark could never replace Peter Parker, no matter how hard he tried to forget, no matter how hard he tried to leave him in the past. It had been five years since their defeat from Thanos. Five years since Peter clung to him desperately, voice breaking as he pleaded to stay. He didn’t want to go. Five years since he fell apart in his arms, fading away to nothing but dust. Five years since he felt his heart shatter in his chest, arc reactor be damned. 

He had gotten a second chance at a decent life. Pepper had given him a gift, something he knew he couldn’t trade for anything in the world. But when Natasha, Steve, and Scott showed up at his front door talking about using the quantum realm to go back in time, he couldn’t help the dread that filled the pit of his stomach. A refusal to do it came next:

It simply wasn’t possible; he wouldn’t even try. 

The three left soon after that, but all it took was seeing that picture once more tucked neatly away in its gold frame for him to boot up his A.I.

There was a shot he could bring him back.

He would.

_“We won, Mr. Stark.”_

His voice was so broken. He could hear the desperation in it.

_Please, Mr. Stark. Please, don’t go._

_I’m sorry, Peter. I’m sorry._

He had lived his time. 

Now Peter could live his. 


End file.
